


Double Dates

by GlowingMechanicalHeart



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Meet the Family, Modern Westeros, brandon being brandon, cersei being polite, double dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21915043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/pseuds/GlowingMechanicalHeart
Summary: Ned still wasn’t quite sure how he had managed to get Cersei to date him, but he wasn’t going to complain. They had been together for four months, and Ned felt that it was time for Cersei to meet both Brandon and Cat.
Relationships: Brandon Stark/Catelyn Tully Stark, Cersei Lannister/Ned Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 96
Collections: The Good Ship NedSei - Ned/Cersei Fics





	Double Dates

**Author's Note:**

> A request I had gotten a few months back. My apologies to the Anon who asked it, I was busy. Cersei's behaving because, well, meeting part of the family.

“So…” Brandon starts as he leans against the door frame of Ned’s room. “Is queen Cersei coming along?” **  
**

Ned doesn’t bother to hide his rolling eyes. “Yes. She would quite like to come, had she said no, I would have told you. I don’t want to be a third wheel with you and Cat.”

“Wise choice little brother.”

“That’s Ben.”

“Not to me,” Brandon snorts. “You’re all little to me. You know, being the oldest and such has its advantages.”

“One day, we’ll gang up on you and your body would not be found.”

Brandon lets a boisterous laugh. “You know,” he says still chuckling. “That would’ve been more terrifying coming from Lya.”

“Who do you think gave me the idea?”

Brandon says nothing, but his smile doesn’t fade. “Then, double date on Friday.” He says and leaves Ned alone.

**

It’s Friday night and Ned is going over his clothes. He was not a man for fashion, but he liked to be well dressed. And unless he was lounging in the apartment he shared with Brandon, or playing football with Robert, he wasn’t badly dressed; even his casual outfits were always clean and free of stains. 

Cersei being the fashionable woman that she is, tries to avoid complaining too much, Ned's sure that she'd rather wear other (brighter) colors. Ned still wasn’t quite sure how he had managed to get Cersei to date him, but he wasn’t going to complain. They had been together for four months, and Ned felt that it was time for Cersei to meet both Brandon and Cat. So the idea of a double date came about. Ned had hesitated on introducing Cersei and Brandon, Cersei could be sharp tongued and Brandon did had an explosive temper on occasion, which is why he told one another that he wouldn’t introduce them until further down the road and now, the time had come.

Ned dressed in black slacks, a deep grey shirt that had been a gift of Cersei, belt and black shoes. He had trimmed his beard without removing it completely. Cersei liked the look, so he left it without allowing it to be too much. He applied cologne and looked at himself in the mirror, he looked fine and he was ready.

Ned took a jacket and left his room. Brandon was already there, dressed in dark grey slacks, blue shirt and jacket, he sat in front of the television switching channels. “Are you ready?” Ned asked his brother.

“Yeah little brother,” Brandon said and stood. “Let’s go and get Cat, and then your lovely Cersei.”

**

Ned drove, he refused Brandon touch his car. Not that Brandon was a terrible driver, but it was the principle of the thing. Brandon only drove his car if his own wasn’t available. Soon enough, they arrived to the house Catelyn shared with her sister. Brandon left the car and went to get Catelyn, returning with her on his arm a few minutes later.

“Hello Ned,” Catelyn smiled at Ned as she sat down on the back seat, strapping herself with the seatbelt.

“Hello Cat,” Ned turned and smiled at Catelyn. He liked her, Catelyn had managed to somewhat tame the wildness that was Brandon. “You look nice.”

“Thank you.”

“Hey, hey, watch it Ned.” Brandon said without any heat. “She’s spoken for, and so are you.”

“Oh Brandon.” Both Ned and Cately spoke at the same time, only to chuckle immediately after realizing what they’ve said.

Brandon rolled his eyes with humor. “C’mon, let’s get dearest Ned’s lady and watch the movie. I heard it has good reviews.”

The journey to Cersei’s home took longer, but it wasn’t bad, the three of them speak. Which is something that needs to be noted. Ned knows he’s very quiet, he’s on the quieter side of life and next to Brandon, his presence is usually not noted. But he’s built a soft rapport with Catelyn and Brandon seems to be listening more, so it’s good.

Cersei lives in the Lannister mansion, Ned knows that her twin, Jaime had invited her to share an apartment alongside Tyrion, but Cersei had shot it down. Ned was aware of the dislike Cersei had for her younger brother. Cersei didn’t like how he was always antagonizing her (at least in her view point, Ned doesn’t know nor has interacted with Tyrion much).

Ned parks the car and makes his way to the door, knocks on it and waits. It’s the butler who opens the door to let him in. The house is lavishly decorated, the Lannisters are wealthy and aren’t shy about it, Ned sits on the sofa and waits for Cersei. Fortunately, he doesn’t wait for long.

“Ned,” Comes the low voice of Cersei. “On time, as usual.” Cersei descends the stairs with an air that would rival any queen. Real or not. She’s dressed in a velvet green dress that brings out her eyes, hair loose and make-up impeccably done; her accessories match perfectly.

Ned smiles and stands. “I couldn’t make you wait,” he says and approaches Cersei. “Brandon and Cat are in the car, they’re excited to meet you.”

“Then, let us not make them wait,” Cersei all but purrs. “Let’s go and have some fun.” 

Ned offers his arm and Cersei takes it and make their way to the door, only stopping when Cersei grabs a coat from the hanger near the door. Ned carefully places it around her shoulders and Cersei shoots him a grateful smile. When they are near the car, Ned hurries and opens the door, letting Cersei climb next to Catelyn and he closes it. Rushes towards his side and quickly gets in.

“Brandon, Cat,” Ned says as soon as he’s inside the car. “This is my girlfriend, Cersei.”

Ned knows that both of them know of Cersei by reputation. Daughter of a political figure and heiress to gold mines, Cersei has been named a catch by gossip magazines and who appears frequently on the social pages of the news.

“A pleasure,” Cersei speaks and extends her hand, first to Catelyn, who returns her greeting. Then to Brandon, who shamelessly winks at her.

“Ned won’t shut up about you, you know?” Brandon says as soon as the car is moving. “So, congratulations on making my brother speak more than one sentence at the time.”

Cersei arches her eyebrow, “Oh?”

“What Brandon means,” Catelyn hurries out as Cersei turns to look at her. “Is that Ned speaks quite highly of you. And we have been looking forward meeting you.”

“Thank you,” Cersei responds. “Ned has spoken about you both. All good things. Mostly.”

Ned, in the driver’s seat feels his cheek flush. “Ah, well,” he starts. “Good things about you Cat. Brandon comes and goes.”

Brandon’s indignant squawk makes both Catelyn and Cersei laugh. “Offended brother,” Brandon places a hand over his heart. “I have been so wounded. And here I was trying to make a good impression on your dearest lady.”

Ned shakes his head, amused at his brother’s antics. Grateful too, he knows that Brandon is simply trying to put Cersei at ease, Brandon has never liked to intimidate friends or family. “We know,” Ned simply says.

The rest of the car drive is made in quiet chatter. Catelyn and Brandon manage to make Cersei feel at ease, Ned knows it because he sees in the rearview mirror how her shoulders relax and the smile is not a forced one. Cersei has always one to care about both appearances and what people say about her. Ned doesn’t get it, but respects that and does what he can to make her feel at ease and comfortable enough to lower her defenses. 

At the movie theater, Ned insists on paying for all of them. “My idea,” he simply says and purchases their tickets. Inside, it’s Ned and Brandon who get snacks for themselves and their respective partners. The movie they’ve chosen is a romantic one. Halfway through the movie, Ned’s hand is firmly held in Cersei’s and Ned can see that Cat is resting her head on Brandon’s shoulder. He simply enjoys the small display of affection that Cersei gives, she’s not one for overly romantic public displays and he doesn’t mind; he’s not one for them either. 

Once the movie is over, Ned and Cersei walk out of the movie still holding hands. Cat has her arm entwined with Brandon’s as they quietly talk about the movie. Ned (after consulting with Brandon and Father) picked a small new restaurant that serves Essosi food. He knows that Cersei likes it and, according to Brandon, so does Cat. The place is small, but it’s quite a romantic spot, with a small bouquet of roses at the center of each table, small little candles lit and the lights are low. They order their food and wine.

“Tell me Cersei,” Brandon starts. “How did this one,” he nods at Ned. “Managed to get you to agree on a date.”

“Well,” Cersei arches her eyebrow and the left corner of her lips curl upwards. “He simply asked. And I knew of him - of course - and his reputation as a doctor, so I figured I’d go out with him and see what happened.”

“Huh,” Brandon says and Ned already fears the glint on his brother’s eyes. “Good! That’s great, Neddy here is always quite shy, very quiet. Mother would often try and get him to be more outgoing, but…” Brandon waved his hand around. “Never happened. Quite the shock when he first started dating as teens. Even bigger shock that he was dating you.”

Cersei’s eyes narrow, but she takes a sip of her wine and gives Brandon a look. “And what does that mean?”

“That you’re out of his league.” Brandon smirks. “He’s dating up.”

“Brandon!” Both Ned and Cat hiss.

“What?” Brandon is completely unrepentant. And Ned can see that Cersei is both amused and offended. “Telling the truth. You, little brother, lucked out.”

“Your brother is a good man,” Cersei says and Ned can make out the warning tone in her voice. “And I quite like him, treats me like a queen.”

“We’re happy for you both,” Catelyn says quickly and extends her hand, gently patting Cersei’s hand and smiling at her. “Ned’s happier than ever since he started dating you.”

Catelyn’s words take an immediate effect on Cersei, who lowers her shoulders once more and smiles demurely. “Thank you. He makes me happy too.”

The food arrives and Ned is grateful. The chatter doesn’t stop entirely, but there are quiet moments in between. Ned throws a look at Cersei from the corner of his eye, she seems calm and poised; her shoulders aren’t entirely down, but they’re not rigid. She’s taking small bites of her duck and his lips quickly curl upwards. Cersei looks amazing on this light. Her hair shines, even in the low light of the restaurant, she’s a head turner, she’s always been.

“Is the duck good Cersei?” Catelyn asks.

“Quite so, and this wine is fabulous, I must tell father about it. Is your food good Catelyn?” Cersei responds

“It is a good wine, and yes, the food is quite delicious.” Catelyn agrees. “And please Cersei, call me Cat.”

“If you wish so,” Cersei nods. Then she looks at Brandon. “How did you both find the restaurant? Ned mentioned that you both picked the place.”

“Ah,” Brandon nods sagely. “Because our father, he came here when it opened. And he mentioned it was a good spot for our date. We had other places, but father doesn’t give out praise lightly. So, we figured that if he liked it, so we all would.”

“My father isn’t one for compliments either,” Cersei said with a bitter twist of her mouth. “Unless your name is Jaime.”

There was a moment of awkward silence, fortunately, Catelyn recovered first. “Well, I think it’s impressive that you graduated top of your class Cersei, law must not have been a walk in the park.”

Cersei preened at the praise. “Thank you Cat. I want to take a stab at being Prime Minister further down the road.”

“Ambitious, I like it!” Brandon sent Cersei a rakish grin. “Nothing wrong with a woman…”

“Do not finish that sentence Brandon Stark.” Catelyn said sternly and glared at her boyfriend.

“I was going to say, being the boss.” Brandon shrugged. “You don’t graduate with Cersei’s qualifications and end up working on such a successful firm without having brains. So, go and get them Cersei.”

Ned smiled when he saw that Cersei looked quite pleased with the praise. Especially since he knew that Cersei appreciated that Brandon mentioned her being smart. Cersei got compliments all the time, but it wasn’t everyday that she was told that she was smart. Mostly because Cersei had few friends and didn’t tolerated fools willingly. Unlike her father, Cersei was pure fire and had quite the temper when she was angry. 

The dinner went smoothly after that, they Ned and Cersei shared dessert and Cat got one of her own, Brandon declined any sweets. Once dinner was over, Ned paid (and Brandon would compensate him the next day) and they made their way back to their car. And back to Cersei’s home first.

“I had quite the lovely time,” Cersei spoke. “We should perhaps get together again. I know a great bar for drinks.”

Ned released the breath he didn’t know he was holding. For Cersei to extend the invitation unprompted, was big. It meant that she had enjoyed herself, that she hadn’t found Catelyn or his brother a terrible nuisance that she had to tolerate. Because Cersei Lannister mostly tolerated people. It was a very selected few she truly liked. Ned would count himself lucky, so far they had not clashed terribly. There had been disagreements, but nothing that would make either of them want to end the relationship.

“We’d love to,” Catelyn spoke. 

“I hope that Ned will bring you around more often.” Brandon smiled at Cersei and winked at her. His brother was a complete flirt by nature, but Ned could see that he meant that. “I don’t know if you like hockey - you probably don’t - but Neddy and I are hosting a watch party next week, our team is playing in Essos. Maybe you’d like to come? Nothing fancy, just us having some beers and finger food. But hey, no pressure.”

“I’ll sleep on it. Good night Brandon, good night Cat.” Cersei said and she exited the car, Ned, who did so at the same time as her, walked her back into the mansion.

“You didn’t have to invite them for drinks,” Ned said carefully. “I don’t want you to feel pressured into anything.”

“I know I don’t have to,” Cersei gave Ned an unimpressed look. “But I wanted to, they’re not terrible. And they’re your family, well Brandon is. Catelyn might be so soon enough too. And I don’t mind their company, they’re fine.”

Ned smiled, for Cersei to say that they were fine, it was the equivalent of high praise. She was a hard woman to please, Ned knew that she wasn’t impressed with Robert but tolerated him for his sake. “Thank you. Brandon’s invitation stands if you want. Jean and a tee, no worries, just the four of us yelling at the television. Lya might come too.”

Cersei drew near and whispered against his lips. “I’ll sleep on it.” Then she quickly kissed him, winked and rushed inside. 

Ned stood frozen, but then shook his head with a chuckle and went back to the car. They made their way to Cat’s apartment, then it was Brandon’s turn to walk her home.

**

Only when Brandon returned did they speak again. “Your girlfriend’s not that bad,” Brandon said half serious, half joking. “You’re dating up.”

“You’re the worst.” Ned glared at his brother then turned his head back to the road. “But yes, Cersei’s the best.”

“It was a good outing,” Brandon admitted, not joking anymore. “Cersei’s isn’t bad. And I really don’t care who you date, so long as they treat you well.”

“Thanks. She’s not terrible, you know? She has a temper, but things are well.”

“A brother worries still,” Brandon shrugged his shoulders. “And I might act like I don’t care, but family is sacred, you know that. I’d go to war for any of you three.”

Ned knew that. Brandon was many things, and you could say plenty of others about him, but you couldn’t deny the fact that he cared about them and their father. “Thank you.”

“What are big brothers for?”

Ned smirked. “To be a nuisance.”

“Wounded Ned, wounded.”

Back at home, before Ned went to change into more comfortable clothes, Brandon spoke. “It was nice of Cersei to invite us for drinks, we really should. After all, today went well.” Brandon didn’t wait for his response and went to the bathroom.

Ned, standing near his door nodded. It had been a good date. And yes, they should try again. Maybe that way, Cersei would feel more at home with them, after all, Ned didn’t think the relationship would end soon. At least, he hoped.


End file.
